Bet U Wished U Had Me Back
by Aphrodite-Venus-u.k
Summary: After their break-up, Alec remembers some of the good times with Magnus and longs to get the warlock back. He knows that he messed it up with Magnus and knows that it is really over. All of those memories kept coming back to him and it made it extremely difficult for Alec to forget about the warlock. Not that he wanted too... Post City of Lost Souls!


Bet U Wished U Had Me Back

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This was inspired by Halestorm's "Bet U Wished U Had Me Back."

Author's Note: This takes place during City of Lost Souls after Alec and Magnus broke up.

Time: City of Lost Souls

Genre: Romance and Angst

Rating: PG-13

Date Finished: September 24, 2012

**Bold: Flashback **

Alec sat down on his bed hard. He could not believe what had just happened had actually happened. Magnus had found that he had been talking to Camille and had dumped him. The worse part about it was that Magnus had said that he was still in love with Alec and would never stop loving him. They just could not be together. Alec really wished that Magnus had not said those thing. It would had been easier if the warlock had not said that he loved Alec.

Alec sighed and laid down on his pillow. He was really sorry about what he did. He knew that no amount of begging would give Magnus reason for taking him back. There was nothing he could do. He would just have to stay in his room and remember all of those good, crazy times with the warlock.

He closed his eyes attempting to remember the good times. He found it very difficult. All he could see was Magnus and Camille together laughing and having a good time. He knew that they really were not together, but he just could not get them out of his head. He hoped that in his fantasy every time that Magnus closed his eyes with Camille that he was remembering Alec and wishing that it was Alec by his side. He wished that Magnus was longing for him to walk back into the warlock's apartment. Alec wished that it was like it had been in the past, but knew it would never happen.

** Magnus went over to a tree on the northern end of the park. He studied it for minutes and motioned for Alec to come join him. **

** Alec wondered over and reached the warlock as he pulled the knife out. **

** "Do you want do it?" Magnus asked. Judging from his tone of voice, Alec could tell that he wanted to do it. **

** Alec shook his head. "You can do it." **

** Magnus smiled and set to work. Alec watched as he first craved their initials into the bark: MB AND AL. Next he drew a heart around it with an arrow coming out the ends of it. It took the warlock a total of five minutes to do it.**

** Magnus stepped back to admire his work. He had a thoughtful look on his face. "Not bad, if I don't say so myself." **

** Alec looked at the tree. He had to admit that it did not look to bad. It looked as if it was professionally done. Their initials did not look to bad next to each other either. It made him feel good to see them side by side. In a way, it put them out there to the world. **

That day it seemed like they had forever together. If only Alec, knew then what he knew now. He would had held on to that moment a little longer and stayed by that tree a little longer. He would had held Magnus in public and would not had cared who saw them.

Alec rolled over and hugged his pillow. They knew that because of the uncertainly in the world that they would not have a lot of time together and they certainly did not waste it. Alec had always thought death would be the thing to separate them. He had never thought that it would be over something as stupid as a spell.

All Alec had wanted was for them to be together forever. Instead, he had driven them apart. He had to be the biggest moron of them all. He had ruined probably one of the best relationships in the world.

He remembered that hot day in June when Magnus had given him a key to the apartment. That was the first night that he and Magnus had ever spent together. It was the beginning of a new era. They had lived together and had even gotten to the point that they resembled a married couple.

Magnus had done some pretty strange things. Alec did not always wish to do them and protested them as often as possible. At the end of the day, Alec found that he had enjoyed it. He was not ever going to tell Magnus about that.

Halloween with Magnus was a very different story.

** Alec just rolled his eyes. Sometimes Magnus took stuff to far. He felt his frown line deepening, surely Magnus was not going to go through with this. There had to be some other way to spend this holiday. Alec was up for a scary movie marathon. "Hey, Magnus," Alec called. **

** Magnus came out of the room carrying a white sheet. "Yes, darling?"**

** Alec winced at the use of a pet name. "Are we really going to do this?"**

** Magnus came out of the room with a white sheet draped gracefully over his arm. He threw the sheet over Alec. "Why, yes were are!"**

** Alec tried not to sneeze under the sheet. It was dusty and smelled highly of mothballs. He felt pressure on around his eyes and mouth. Through the sheet, he could see black ink soaking through and hopped that none of it got on his skin. It would not go with his marks at all. The desire to sneeze was overcoming. He did not know how much longer he could hold it off. Finally, it just got to be too much and he let it rip. **

** "Hey, hold still or you will make me mess up," Magnus ordered. Alec could see that he was shaking the marker in front of the sheet. **

** Alec was now trying hard not to laugh. He was shaking hard. Magnus grabbed his sides and forced him to stand still. It did not stop the vibration that was coming off of Alec. **

** "Alexander, either knock it off or I will have to come under there and make you stop," Magnus hissed. "Trust me, you do not want me to force you to stop!" **

** Alec froze. He did not want to have an angry warlock on his hands. A crazy warlock was bad enough. **

** Magnus finished drawing and pulled the sheet off his boyfriend. "Now, let just cut these holes out and add some sparkle." **

** Alec groaned. He really could do without the sparkle. He was not Magnus and his life prophecy did not involve sparkles. **

** Magnus had now disappeared into the kitchen. Within a few seconds, he came back into view with a pair of scissors. Alec wondered over to the open bar where Magnus was. He watched as the warlock cut out the eye and mouth holes in world record time. Then, the warlock took a tube of glitter glue out of his back pocket and placed it around the edges of the of the sheet. Once he was done with the edges, he moved to the eye and mouth holes. **

** Magnus leaned back to admire his creation. "I like it!" he exclaimed. **

Alec closed his eyes once again. No matter how hard he tried, he could not get Magnus out of his head. Every time he closed his blue eyes, an image of Magnus appeared. The warlock was always doing something crazy, but was always laughing.

It had just been a few hour since the break-up and Alec wanted to die. Magnus was always there in his head. He wished that he could take Magnus back. He wished that Magnus wanted him back. Even if Magnus wanted him back, he would not. The warlock did not want to see Alec.

Because of his stupid move, Alec and the Shadowhunters had lost an important ally. Alec had known that the warlock offered his services for free because of their relationship. However, he had not thought that Magnus would cut off all ties with them because of the break-up. Now, his friends were at risk.

Alec opened his blue eyes. Closing his eyes was not going to help him get over Magnus. He somehow doubted that he would ever get over Magnus.

Magnus was the one person who had helped Alec get confidence whenever he needed it. Alec had not at the time realized what the warlock had done for him. Now, he saw it clearly.

All of those memories kept coming back to him and it made it extremely difficult for Alec to forget about the warlock. Not that he wanted too...

**Alec sighed as Magnus pulled open the apartment door. He could not believe that Magnus was actually going to through with this. He could not believe that Magnus was going to make him go through with it. He did not understand why Magnus wanted him to change his looks. Then again, there was a lot that he did not understand about the warlock.**

** Magnus shoved the door open and mentioned for Alec to come in. Alec wished that Jace and the rest of them would hurry up and return. If they came back, then he would not have to step through the apartment door and would be able to run off with them. He looked down the hallway. Ah, no such luck.**

** "Coming?" Magnus asked. He was holding the door open with one arm and had the suit draped over the other.**

** Alec stepped forward. He did not see how he was going to get out of this. "Do I have a choice?" he whispered to Magnus as he entered.**

** Magnus allowed the door to slam behind them. He gently laid the suit down on the coach. "Nope, you do not Alexander."**

** Alec wondered if he kissed Magnus if he would get out of this. He somehow doubted it. He really did not see what was wrong with the way he looked. Sure, he knew that he did not dress the best, but that was more to keep mundanes from noticing him. Shadowhunters were supposed to blend in, not stand out. They were supposed to be the bud before the blossom. Alec liked being the blossom and did not why he needed to change that.**

** Magnus grabbed Alec and forced him to sit down. Alec tried to fight, but could not bring himself to fight very hard. He knew that Magnus was enjoying this and he kind of wanted to give Magnus what he wanted for once. This relationship was going to be all about what Alec wanted and just for this moment he wanted it to be all about Magnus.**

** Alec found himself sitting in a hard chair in front a large mirror. He was pretty certain that the mirror had not been there the entire time and he wondered briefly were Magnus had stolen it from. He thought that it was best if he did not ask.**

** He studied himself in the mirror. He did not think that he looked that bad. He knew that Magnus had some kind of obsession with his blue eyes and that the warlock wanted to bring them out.**

** He saw Magnus dancing around in the background. A few minutes later, he felt and saw Magnus brushing his hair. He thought that this was just going to be a makeover about his clothes. He had not realized that Magnus was thinking something bigger. He knew that he should have known better. Magnus never kept things simple.**

** Magnus stopped brushing his hair after a few minutes and disappeared from view. Alec wondered where he had gone. A few minutes later, Magnus returned with white stuff on his hair. He walked behind Alec and began to rub the substance on his hair.**

** "What are you doing?" Alec inquired slowly. He was not sure if he wanted to know what this stuff was.**

** Magnus rubbed Alec's hair a little harder and Alec flinched. "It is Victoria's Secret So Sexy Soft and Tousled Wave-Enhancing spray mixed with leave in conditioner."**

** Alec moved away. "You are not putting that junk in my hair."**

** Magnus grabbed Alec and forced him backwards. Some of the mixture got on Alec's sweater. "Too late and you made me lose some." The warlock made a pouty face.**

** Magnus thought that Alec had really soft hair. He doubted that the boy used anything on it and was probably just one of those lucky people who had naturally good hair. The stuff he was using on it now was sure to make his hair blossom. Magnus used the stuff on his own hair and looked how he turned out.**

** Alec was clearly not happy with what was happening and Magnus did not really care. As far as he was concerned, Alec would get over it. The Shadowhunter would and should probably thank him for what he was doing. Alec turned to try to blend in, but Magnus was going to make him blossom. Alec was beautiful and did not deserve to blend in. Alec deserved to stand out.**

** "How much longer?" Alec inquired. He was staring bitterly at the mirror.**

** Magnus shrugged. "It depends on how long it takes me to be satisfied."**

** Alec groaned.**

Alec smiled. He and Magnus had had a good run. He was just said to see it end. He buried his face into his pillow. He could not help but wonder if Magnus was felt the same way that he did. He hoped he did. He hoped that the warlock had not gotten over him yet. He hoped that the warlock was hurting just as he was.

He hoped, he wished, and he wondered.

Alec got out of bed and wondered over to his window. He stared out at the starless, New York City horizon. He touched the window with his hand. His blue eyes were starting to fill for the first time. "Magnus, I bet you wish you have me back," he whispered as a tear fell onto his cheek. "Because I sure wish I did."

The tears were falling freely now. He was so sorry about what had happened and he knew that there was no way to undo what had been done in the past.


End file.
